


You Kissed Me Goodbye

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz has just faked her death to get away from Red, but she realizes it was the worst mistake she’d ever made and she regrets it more than anything.





	You Kissed Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, faking Liz's death was Tom's idea, and she was never pregnant with Agnes. 
> 
> This was inspired by the song “The Same Deep Water As You” by The Cure (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/E32oLvTrWFU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters, this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was being whisked away by Kate to a new life, away from Red. She’d just faked her death and been resuscitated; she felt cold and ill. She noticed the faint smell of Red’s aftershave and she figured it was from him hugging or kissing her when he thought she was dead. Her heart sank into a fathomless pit and tears rushed to her eyes. Liz felt sick to her stomach at the thought of how much she was hurting Red.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was sitting alone in his safe house, placating himself with scotch and reflecting on Lizzie’s life. He thought about how he’d let her down in so many ways and he’d been helpless to stop her dying from a pulmonary embolism. Red wanted to kill Lizzie’s ex for being so incompetent as to not treat it. He felt the pain through the effects of the alcohol; it wasn’t working. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 “I can’t do this, Kate.” Liz blurted out. 

 Kate looked at her through the rearview mirror and saw how distraught she was, but that was a natural reaction to the difficult situation. 

 “I know it’s going to be hard.” Kate said. 

 “No, I just…can’t do it. I love Red.” She said, with tears welling up and falling. 

 “I love Raymond too, dearie, but he’s dangerous to be around. He destroys things even when he doesn’t mean to. His life is chaotic and being near him is like getting close to a black hole.” Kate said, from personal experience. 

 “But…you don’t understand, Kate. I’m _in love_ with him. I need to be with him.” Liz said.

 “What about Tom?” Kate asked.

 “Screw Tom. I married a fake person and he somehow convinced me this was a good idea. It’s not.” Liz replied.

 They were silent for a few moments.

 “I need to go back to Red. I need him, and he needs me. Please turn around, or let me out.” Liz said. 

 Kate was very reluctant to give in. 

 “I said turn around, or I’ll get out here and find my own way.” Liz said firmly. 

 Kate pulled over and then did a u-turn. She sighed and barely refrained from shaking her head as she started driving back. 

 “…Thank you, Kate.” Liz said. 

 Kate didn’t say anything. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red had managed to sleep, simply as a result of exhaustion, grief and alcohol; his thoughts were still racing from the second he woke up. He went into the bathroom and put cold water on his face as he thought about how he needed to get away. There was nothing left for him here; there was nothing left for him in the world now that Lizzie was gone, but he should at least try getting away to somewhere else. He dried his face and then brushed his teeth. Red made himself presentable again and started packing a few things. 

 There was a knock at the door and Red had the urge to shoot whoever it was. He grabbed his gun and recklessly swung the door open without looking through the peephole. He had his gun trained on the person. It was Lizzie. He instinctively stepped back in shock and disbelief. How could it be her? 

 Liz started crying. 

 “I’m so sorry, Red!” She sobbed. 

 Red just stared at her, still holding his gun, although not aiming at her anymore. He couldn’t say anything. 

 “I was tired of all the chaos in my life…Tom said we could fake my death so we could start over, and I thought it was a good idea. I thought you were the source of the chaos. I just wanted to get away…but now I realize I can’t be without you.” Liz said. 

 Liz was startled by the look in Red’s eyes. She’d never seen it before; she believed it was the look people might see right before he killed them. She wiped her face, trying to dry the tears. Red was angry with Lizzie, but as he looked at her and realized she wasn’t gone forever, he started to focus all his anger on Tom. Liz was frightened by how silent and still Red was, on top of the strange look in his eyes. She thought maybe she should just leave after all. She stepped backwards to get ready to walk away. 

 “Don’t leave.” Red said. 

 Liz was startled after the dead silence. She looked at him. 

 “I can’t take you leaving again.” He said quietly. 

 Liz saw the grief-stricken, heartbroken expression on Red’s face now, instead of the rage. She felt like a terrible person, not to mention she felt like she’d ruined things between them forever. But there was a glimmer of hope when Red approached her. She stepped closer so they were both standing in his doorway. For Red, it was like Lizzie had come back from the dead, so the experience was surreal. He carefully scrutinized her and then gently reached out to touch her face. Liz let him put his hand on her cheek. Red felt she was very much real, warm and alive. Her warm tears started dripping onto his thumb as he caressed her cheek. 

 “Lizzie…” Red whispered. 

 “Please forgive me…” Liz said, then fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. 

 “I know I don’t deserve it. After everything you’ve done for me, I treated you so badly.” She continued. 

 “…I forgive you.” Red said. 

 Liz was surprised and she was further impressed by Red’s strength of character. She gazed into his eyes, which were now looking less sorrowful. Red was running his fingers through Lizzie’s hair and enjoying feeling her again; he was starting to realize that nothing bad happened to her and she was still here. It also dawned on him that she said she couldn’t be without him. He wasn’t sure if he imagined that part or not. Liz was revelling in Red’s soft touches and exploration of her hair. 

 “May I come in…?” Liz asked timidly. 

 Red immediately stepped aside so she could enter. Liz was still worried he might snap at her and she noticed he was still holding his gun; she knew Red was not someone to be crossed, and she’d committed the ultimate act of betrayal. She’d known how much he needed her and she still went ahead and made him believe she died. Red closed and locked the door, then he put his gun on the countertop in the kitchen. He walked into the living room to see Lizzie standing there nervously. 

 “Please sit.” Red said. 

 Liz sat on the sofa. Red joined her and they just sat in silence for a few minutes. 

 “Is it true…what you said earlier, about this being Tom’s idea?” He asked coldly. 

 “Yes. But I went along with it.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red was selectively latching on to the fact that it was Tom’s idea; Tom would pay, not Lizzie. He looked over at her and just enjoyed seeing her again. 

 “What made you come back so quickly?” He asked. 

 Liz got teary-eyed again. 

 “You. I couldn’t stand to think about the pain you were going through. I also couldn’t stand to be without you. I need you—and want you—in my life, Red.” She said. 

 Red was skeptical; if Lizzie had needed and wanted him, why did she go along with Tom’s plan? He studied her. 

 “What are you going to do now?” He asked. 

 “I want my life back.” She said simply. 

 “What about Tom? What is he going to do?” He asked bitterly. 

 “I don’t know, and I don’t care. I’m done with him now. When he came up with this plan, I think I went along with it partly because it seemed like one final effort to salvage my marriage. But my marriage was a sham. It didn’t deserve to be salvaged. And Tom is just… _not_ who I want.” She said. 

 Red noticed how Lizzie mentioned she needed and wanted him in her life, and not Tom. His heart melted slightly. They looked at each other. Liz thought Red looked slightly less morose, and then he suddenly grabbed her hand. 

 “Lizzie, I thought you were dead. Gone forever. I missed you so deeply…” Red said earnestly. 

 He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, softly but urgently. Liz felt very warm and she enjoyed smelling his aftershave again. She remembered being in the car with Kate when she realized Red must have kissed her or hugged her when he believed she was dead. 

 “…You…kissed me goodbye…?” Liz asked quietly, with tears welling up again. 

 “Yes…” Red said. 

 Red briefly surveyed her face to see her reaction; he saw a look of longing in her eyes and her cheeks were turning pink. 

 “Like this…” He said, leaning closer.

 Red planted gentle kisses on her cheek again, then her eyebrow, then her temple, and cheek again, like he’d done when he thought she’d gone. Liz didn’t feel his kisses the first time, so this was lovely and very exciting. She made a soft humming sound and put her hand on Red’s leg.

 Red then took a risk and brushed his lips against hers. They were both thrilled. Liz turned her body more towards him and pressed into a firm kiss. She lightly rested her hands on his chest as he started passionately kissing her. Liz felt weak and shaky all over; Red’s kiss was dizzying. 

 Red couldn’t believe he was kissing Lizzie in a passionate, non-platonic way; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so gratified. He gently held her cheeks while he deepened the kiss. He heard her whimper quietly and he became even harder. They were breathing heavily and kissing each other desperately; Liz was clutching his suit jacket and Red was now rubbing her back and pulling her to him. They had to break to catch their breath. 

 “…Red…I missed you too. I need to be with you…I’m in love with you.” Liz said. 

 Red was startled by the strangeness of the situation: Lizzie had just come back from the dead and was professing her love for him. Despite the shock, he felt elated. 

 “I’m in love with you too, sweetheart. I love you so much…I have for a long time…” He said. 

 “I know…I’m sorry it took me so long to realize…and that it took all of this to bring us together.” She said, feeling sad again. 

 “You don’t have to apologize.” He said. 

 Red had the urge to kiss Lizzie again. He leaned closer and slowly, softly captured her beautiful pout in a kiss. Liz moaned quietly and returned the kiss ardently. She was craving Red very badly; she was wet and aching to be touched between her legs. Sitting on the sofa, their positions just didn’t allow for the closeness they desperately wanted. She broke the kiss. 

 “Red…let’s go to your bedroom…” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 Red didn’t have to be told twice. He stood up and took hold of Lizzie’s hand, then he gently guided her into his bedroom. They stood next to the bed and looked at each other. Liz was blushing and nervously excited. Red was in a bit of a daze but he was extremely pleased with this turn of events. Liz took her lightweight jacket off while Red took his suit jacket off, then they both took their shirts off.

They looked lustfully at each other and then carried on undressing until they were naked. They checked each other out and got even more aroused. Liz nervously stepped closer and put her hands on Red’s bare chest; her hands explored him while they kissed. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s bare back and wandered down to her butt. He gently pulled her lower body closer and she whimpered when she felt his hot, silky smooth erection against her skin. Liz became unbelievably wet in anticipation. 

 Liz ran her hand down Red’s chest, so he moved back slightly to allow her to continue exploring him. She looked down and reached between their bodies to grasp his erection. He heard her let out a little sigh of exhilaration, and it turned him on so much. Liz stroked Red, luxuriating in the feel of him and of the pleasure she was giving him. Red was eager to reciprocate, so he slid his hand between Lizzie’s thighs and delicately pressed his fingertips against her moist silken folds. She whimpered and blushed as he began slowly stroking her. He then pressed firmly on her clit and moved gently back and forth.

 Liz felt weak in the knees and it was very hard to concentrate on anything. Red noticed she became distracted and her hand stopped moving over him. He even felt her whole body trembling. He smiled at her beautiful response to him. 

 “Lay down, sweetheart…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz excitedly got on the bed and lay back; she was craving him and she couldn’t wait any longer. Red couldn’t wait anymore, either. He watched her spread her legs for him and he got on top of her. He surveyed the pink of Lizzie’s cheeks, her lustful eyes and her slightly parted lips as she breathed heavily. He adored her. Liz studied Red’s face and saw an intense mixture of lust, love, longing, devotion and passion in his expression. She started trembling all over again. Red rubbed himself against Lizzie’s moist center and they both moaned. He did this several times, then he positioned his tip at her very wet opening. Liz caressed Red’s shoulders and back and he gently entered her. 

 “Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

 Red studied her face for a moment and saw pure pleasure, so he pushed further inside. He felt her body eagerly enveloping him and he closed his eyes at the intense pleasure. They kissed each other lovingly and then Red began slowly thrusting. Liz felt like they were made to fit together; it felt perfect. She grasped his shoulders and started meeting his thrusts, quickening their pace slightly. Red felt Lizzie enthusiastically meeting his movements and he was thrilled. He then felt her wrap her legs around him. He was a little astonished by how much she was craving him, but after everything they’d been through together, and after all the sexual tension between them, they both felt like this was a long time coming. They were ecstatic to finally be together like this. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes as they made love and it was intense. They now felt even more connected than they already were and they were getting lost in one another. Red wished he could make this last forever, but their need was urgent. They just couldn’t seem to get close enough, it was like they wanted to be a part of each other. They desperately missed and needed each other. 

 “Red…” Liz moaned. 

 Red watched Lizzie and he could tell she was just moaning his name in pleasure rather than trying to tell him something. He smiled lightly and kissed her neck. He slowed down to kiss and suck her neck. Liz felt goosebumps come up and she shivered and sighed as Red attended to this sensitive spot on her neck. Red deliberately left a mark on Lizzie, as if to claim her for himself. Liz figured she would have a hickey afterwards, but she didn’t care if anyone would notice it; in fact, it excited her. She felt him lightly bite her neck and she gasped. Red heard Lizzie’s gasp and then he heard her moan softly, so he did it again, harder this time. Liz discovered she liked Red getting a bit rough with her. 

 “Mmm…yes…Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red thrust faster and harder and he felt Lizzie starting to tense up. She was tightening around him and he moaned at the sensation. Liz started whimpering and panting, and she dug her fingernails into Red’s shoulders. She suddenly cried out as a powerful orgasm crashed over her in waves. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s climax and he immediately came heavily, spurting inside her. They stopped moving and both sighed with relief. 

 “My god, Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz smirked and then started giggling softly. She still felt ecstatic. Red smiled and kissed her tenderly. He kissed her on the nose and on her cheek. 

 “I love you.” He said. 

 They looked at each other again. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie again and then gently pulled out, making her go “mm” very quietly. He lay down beside her and she moved closer to him. Liz snuggled up to Red and sighed contentedly. She felt happy about finally being with him, and she was relieved he still loved her and wanted to be with her after what she’d put him through; he really was amazing. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Red felt like an oppressive weight had been lifted off him; he was happy that Lizzie was still here, and that they finally expressed their love for each other. They listened to each other’s breathing and loved being against each other. They cuddled like this for a while, then their exhaustion set in and they drifted off to sleep together.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
